dmlrusfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шаблон:FullAttack
}| }|Three|Two}} columns are given for this base stat as, after a certain Level, the increase can vary depending upon which Dragon it is for.}} }}|!Attack 2 }|!Attack 3}}}} |- |1 | } round 0)}}| } unrounded}} }| } round 0)}}| } unrounded}} }| } round 0)}}| } unrounded}}}}}} |- |2 | }|2}} }| }|2}} }| }|2}}}}}} |- |3 | }|3}} }| }|3}} }| }|3}}}}}} |- |4 | }|4}} }| }|4}} }| }|4}}}}}} |- |5 | }|5}} }| }|5}} }| }|5}}}}}} |- |6 | }|6}} }| }|6}} }| }|6}}}}}} |- |7 | }|7}} }| }|7}} }| }|7}}}}}} |- |8 | }|8}} }| }|8}} }| }|8}}}}}} |- |9 | }|9}} }| }|9}} }| }|9}}}}}} |- |10 | }|10}} }| }|10}} }| }|10}}}}}} |- |11 | }|11}} }| }|11}} }| }|11}}}}}} |- |12 | }|12}} }| }|12}} }| }|12}}}}}} |- |13 | }|13}} }| }|13}} }| }|13}}}}}} |- |14 | }|14}} }| }|14}} }| }|14}}}}}} |- |15 | }|15}} }| }|15}} }| }|15}}}}}} |- |16 | }|16}} }| }|16}} }| }|16}}}}}} |- |17 | }|17}} }| }|17}} }| }|17}}}}}} |- |18 | }|18}} }| }|18}} }| }|18}}}}}} |- |19 | }|19}} }| }|19}} }| }|19}}}}}} |- |20 | }|20}} }| }|20}} }| }|20}}}}}} |- |21 | }|21}} }| }|21}} }| }|21}}}}}} |- |22 | }|22}} }| }|22}} }| }|22}}}}}} |- |23 | }|23}} }| }|23}} }| }|23}}}}}} |- |24 | }|24}} }| }|24}} }| }|24}}}}}} |- |25 | }|25}} }| }|25}} }| }|25}}}}}} |- |26 | }|26}} }| }|26}} }| }|26}}}}}} |- |27 | }|27}} }| }|27}} }| }|27}}}}}} |- |28 | }|28}} }| }|28}} }| }|28}}}}}} |- |29 | }|29}} }| }|29}} }| }|29}}}}}} |- |30 | }|30}} }| }|30}} }| }|30}}}}}} |- |31 | }|31}} }| }|31}} }| }|31}}}}}} |- |32 | }|32}} }| }|32}} }| }|32}}}}}} |- |33 | }|33}} }| }|33}} }| }|33}}}}}} |- |34 | }|34}} }| }|34}} }| }|34}}}}}} |- |35 | }|35}} }| }|35}} }| }|35}}}}}} |- |36 | }|36}} }| }|36}} }| }|36}}}}}} |- |37 | }|37}} }| }|37}} }| }|37}}}}}} |- |38 | }|38}} }| }|38}} }| }|38}}}}}} |- |39 | }|39}} }| }|39}} }| }|39}}}}}} |- |40 | }|40}} }| }|40}} }| }|40}}}}}} |- |41 | }|41}} }| }|41}} }| }|41}}}}}} |- |42 | }|42}} }| }|42}} }| }|42}}}}}} |- |43 | }|43}} }| }|43}} }| }|43}}}}}} |- |44 | }|44}} }| }|44}} }| }|44}}}}}} |- |45 | }|45}} }| }|45}} }| }|45}}}}}} |- |46 | }|46}} }| }|46}} }| }|46}}}}}} |- |47 | }|47}} }| }|47}} }| }|47}}}}}} |- |48 | }|48}} }| }|48}} }| }|48}}}}}} |- |49 | }|49}} }| }|49}} }| }|49}}}}}} |- |50 | }|50}} }| }|50}} }| }|50}}}}}} |- |51 | }|51}} }| }|51}} }| }|51}}}}}} |- |52 | }|52}} }| }|52}} }| }|52}}}}}} |- |53 | }|53}} }| }|53}} }| }|53}}}}}} |- |54 | }|54}} }| }|54}} }| }|54}}}}}} |- |55 | }|55}} }| }|55}} }| }|55}}}}}} |- |56 | }|56}} }| }|56}} }| }|56}}}}}} |- |57 | }|57}} }| }|57}} }| }|57}}}}}} |- |58 | }|58}} }| }|58}} }| }|58}}}}}} |- |59 | }|59}} }| }|59}} }| }|59}}}}}} |- |60 | }|60}} }| }|60}} }| }|60}}}}}} |- |61 | }|61}} }| }|61}} }| }|61}}}}}} |- |62 | }|62}} }| }|62}} }| }|62}}}}}} |- |63 | }|63}} }| }|63}} }| }|63}}}}}} |- |64 | }|64}} }| }|64}} }| }|64}}}}}} |- |65 | }|65}} }| }|65}} }| }|65}}}}}} |- |66 | }|66}} }| }|66}} }| }|66}}}}}} |- |67 | }|67}} }| }|67}} }| }|67}}}}}} |- |68 | }|68}} }| }|68}} }| }|68}}}}}} |- |69 | }|69}} }| }|69}} }| }|69}}}}}} |- |70 | }|70}} }| }|70}} }| }|70}}}}}} |- |71 | }|71}} }| }|71}} }| }|71}}}}}} |- |72 | }|72}} }| }|72}} }| }|72}}}}}} |- |73 | }|73}} }| }|73}} }| }|73}}}}}} |- |74 | }|74}} }| }|74}} }| }|74}}}}}} |- |75 | }|75}} }| }|75}} }| }|75}}}}}} |- |76 | }|76}} }| }|76}} }| }|76}}}}}} |- |77 | }|77}} }| }|77}} }| }|77}}}}}} |- |78 | }|78}} }| }|78}} }| }|78}}}}}} |- |79 | }|79}} }| }|79}} }| }|79}}}}}} |- |80 | }|80}} }| }|80}} }| }|80}}}}}} |- |81 | }|81}} }| }|81}} }| }|81}}}}}} |- |82 | }|82}} }| }|82}} }| }|82}}}}}} |- |83 | }|83}} }| }|83}} }| }|83}}}}}} |- |84 | }|84}} }| }|84}} }| }|84}}}}}} |- |85 | }|85}} }| }|85}} }| }|85}}}}}} |- |86 | }|86}} }| }|86}} }| }|86}}}}}} |- |87 | }|87}} }| }|87}} }| }|87}}}}}} |- |88 | }|88}} }| }|88}} }| }|88}}}}}} |- |89 | }|89}} }| }|89}} }| }|89}}}}}} |- |90 | }|90}} }| }|90}} }| }|90}}}}}} |- |91 | }|91}} }| }|91}} }| }|91}}}}}} |- |92 | }|92}} }| }|92}} }| }|92}}}}}} |- |93 | }|93}} }| }|93}} }| }|93}}}}}} |- |94 | }|94}} }| }|94}} }| }|94}}}}}} |- |95 | }|95}} }| }|95}} }| }|95}}}}}} |- |96 | }|96}} }| }|96}} }| }|96}}}}}} |- |97 | }|97}} }| }|97}} }| }|97}}}}}} |- |98 | }|98}} }| }|98}} }| }|98}}}}}} |- |99 | }|99}} }| }|99}} }| }|99}}}}}} |- |100 | }|100}} }| }|100}} }| }|100}}}}}} |- |100 | }|102}} }| }|102}} }| }|102}}}}}} |- |100 | }|104}} }| }|104}} }| }|104}}}}}} |- |100 | }|106}} }| }|106}} }| }|106}}}}}} |- |100 | }|108}} }| }|108}} }| }|108}}}}}} |- |100 | }|110}} }| }|110}} }| }|110}}}}}} |- |100 | }|112}} }| }|112}} }| }|112}}}}}} |- |100 | }|114}} }| }|114}} }| }|114}}}}}} |- |100 | }|116}} }| }|116}} }| }|116}}}}}} |} Category:Base AttackCategory:Calculation templates